


automatic

by ning7



Category: AOTU shijie - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ning7/pseuds/ning7
Summary: 是骑乘+反向手铐（？），请注意避雷





	automatic

安迷修看着从楼梯上下来的雷狮，完全懵了。

对方身着一套黑色制服，只有衣领和袖口的金色花纹让这套衣服和丧服有了点儿区别。紧身的设计勾勒出腰部漂亮的弧线，裤腿整齐安分的扎在一尘不染的高帮靴里，禁欲意味十足。

安迷修知道雷狮最近接了个警匪剧一类的，但是他完全没有想到，雷狮会直接把道具服穿到家里来。

“安迷修，你被逮捕了。”

雷狮近乎冰冷的说，一双紫罗兰色的眼睛不见一丝温度，尽是傲慢，直至这时安迷修才看清，雷狮手里拿着一副手铐。

他不禁笑了起来，说道：“你入戏太深了吧，都演到家里来了。”

停了安迷修的话，雷狮白眼都快翻上天了，他果然不该对这块木头抱有什么幻想，等安迷修进化到高情商，铁树都快花了。

“过来。”雷狮命令道，同时他打开了手铐，一脸“你敢不配合就死定了”，他都已经表现的这么明显了，安迷修当然不会拂他的面子，乖乖走了过去，相当配合的伸出手，随着“咔擦”的一声轻响，手铐合上。

安迷修完成了今晚最糟糕的操作。

与此同时，雷狮满意的拍了拍安迷修的肩膀，奖励似的在安迷修唇上轻啄了一下，却是一点即退，安迷修有心想把这家伙拽回来亲个够，无奈双手被铐住，也就只能想想而已。

雷狮一把拽住了手铐上的铁链，一点儿都不客气的把安迷修拽的一个踉跄，随后他开始拉着安迷修往上走，目标显然是卧室。此时安迷修对接下会发生已经心知肚明，两个人心照不宣而已。

“雷狮，”安迷修动了动手腕，“把这个打开。”

“你想的美。”雷狮头也不回的说道，他推开了卧室的门，毫不温柔的把安迷修拉了进去，然后对安迷修露出了一个笑。

造物主是偏心的，雷狮就是个很好的例子。这位在娱乐圈地位无人能及的大明星先生拥有着极其漂亮的紫罗兰色眼睛，眼睫毛浓密且弧度完美，挺立的鼻梁和淡色的薄唇更添亮色，五官都精致的不像话，此时一笑，差点儿把安迷修的魂都勾过去了。

于是安迷修呆呆的任由雷狮把他推上了床，按倒在床上，把其中一个手铐打开，铐在了床头的铁栏杆上。

等等，这样一来不就是任狮宰割了吗。

安迷修终于认清了现状，清醒了。

“安迷修，你真是越来越迟钝了。”雷狮一脸嫌弃，脱去了脚上的靴子，长腿一伸，跨坐在了安迷修的小腹上。这个位置挺微妙，反正安迷修是能感觉到雷狮温软的臀肉压着自己。

“一点儿警惕性都没有，人民公仆要把你开除组织了。”雷狮居高临下的看着安迷修，左脚直接踩在了安迷修唯一还能自由活动的左手手腕上，力道不大，但是摆明了要完全控制安迷修。

被限制了自由的人民公仆也是由着他胡闹，一点儿反抗的意思都没有，反而勾起了嘴角，说：“领证之后我对你的警惕性就清零了。”

安迷修眼尖的看见雷狮的耳尖红了。

“闭嘴，不然我打爆你的狗头。”雷狮脚上加了点儿力道，威胁着安迷修的同时，伸手解开了安迷修的领带，开始扒人民公仆的衣服。

但安迷修的注意力并不在此。他盯着雷狮那从头发中露出来一点的红红的耳朵尖，满脑子都是想一口咬上去，然后把雷狮按在怀里好好亲亲，可惜，由于他之前的操作失误，他就只能想想而已。

该死的手铐。

衬衫已经被扯开了大半，线条完美的胸膛暴露在了空气中，但始作俑者却没了进一步的动作，于是安迷修挑了挑眉，闷笑了两声，问：“我说雷狮，接下来该怎么做你知道吗？”

“废话，当然知道。”

雷狮深吸了一口气，开始慢条斯理，以一种极其磨人的速度开始脱自己的衣服。慢慢展现自己修长的颈脖，精致的锁骨，可当他解到第三课纽扣的时候，他突然停下了动作，只望着安迷修笑，说道：“安迷修，你定力也太差了吧。”

他坐在一个微妙的位置，自然可以感到安迷修的某个部位起了一些微妙的变化。

“对于你，我定力一直很差。”

安迷修这样说着，同时趁着雷狮对他的压制略有松懈的时候，左手挣脱了出来，很直接的隔着一层布料摸上了雷狮的腰。

一股酥痒之感从腰上传出，让雷狮发出了一声压抑的低喘。

好想要。

雷狮顺从着自己的身体本能，曲起了腿，改为跪坐，俯身，开始了一个湿热的吻。

作为主导者，雷狮很恶劣的在每次安迷修进攻时就退开，像个顽皮的小孩一样一寸寸的舔过安迷修的双唇，却在安迷修试图勾住他的舌头的时候离开。正当他因为戏弄安迷修而产生了一种愉悦之感的时候，一股压力压住了他的后脑勺，迫使他低着头，紧接着，安迷修灵活的舌头就伸入了他柔软的口腔，勾住他的舌头拼命纠缠。

大意了。

雷狮被死死的按着，根本无处可躲，只能沉溺在这个绵长的吻里，直至安迷修好心放他一马，才能喘口气。

结束了这个吻之后，雷狮整个人都有点儿晕晕乎乎的，眼睛里透着像小动物一样的茫然。这倒是个好机会，可还没等安迷修搞定那副手铐，雷狮就清醒了。

雷狮脸上闪过一丝羞恼，一口咬在了安迷修的肩膀上，留下一圈牙印。随后把外套扔在了地板上，脱去了已经有些散乱的衬衫。

不管看过多少遍，安迷修都完全看不腻。

安迷修伸出自己唯一能活动的手，顺着雷狮漂亮的腰线往上摸，像是摸什么艺术品一样，小心翼翼却又充满了享受。他的动作和力道很显然讨好了雷狮，那个大型猫科动物舒适的眯起了眼，身体完全舒展开了。

安迷修指尖滑过雷狮那足以令小女生尖叫的腹肌，往下，单手解开了雷狮的皮带，然后顺手拍了拍那弧度漂亮的后腰，哑声道：“润滑剂在左边抽屉的第三格里，去拿。”

雷狮权衡了一下，恶趣味终究是败给了欲望，于是他倾斜身体，左手撑在床上，向前挪动了一下才摸到床头柜。

这对于安迷修来说又是另一种刺激了，他眼前只剩下了雷狮那截雪白的腰，那腰弯出一个漂亮的弧线，甚至在小幅度的晃动，这让安迷修很煎熬，而且觉得自己的裤子小了一码。

雷狮也不好受，他感到安迷修喷洒出的热气打在腰上，一股酥麻的感觉顺着脊柱往上，让他差点儿歪倒。他深吸了一口气，稳住自己的身体，拉开抽屉，随手捞了一管润滑剂，迅速直起身体，又坐回了原来的位置。

这样一来雷狮就可以感到安迷修的性器隔着布料贴在自己的臀肉上，于是他也不坐了，直起身体，一脸嘲笑，说：“安迷修，你都硬成这样了啊，啧啧啧。”

“我看你也差不多，雷狮。”安迷修不甘示弱的回了一句，视线从雷狮的腰腹往下挪，盯着那块凸起，笑着说：“你现在这幅样子真应该让你的那群女粉丝们看看。”

“那她们大概会尖叫着扑上来说要给我生猴子。”雷狮想也不想，直接这么回了一句。同时，他把润滑剂扔在了一旁，慢慢把裤子褪了下来，于是腿上的吊带袜露了出来，性器也裹在内裤里翘起，深色的布料已经濡湿了一块，看上去分外诱人。

“把我这么铐着，你是打算自己扩张吗？”安迷修欣赏够了眼前的景色，尽量平静的发问。可还没等到雷狮回答，他就已经伸出了手，隔着一层布料缓缓撸动着雷狮的性器，于是雷狮发出一声呻吟，微弓起腰，双手撑在安迷修的胸膛上，断断续续的回答：“哈……唔、我可以……操你啊……反正你也……呃嗯……没办法反抗……”

真是个危险的想法。

安迷修手上的力道稍微加重了一点，轻笑了几声，说：“你可以试试，再说了，你现在哪儿来的力气？”

被快感淹没的雷狮不答话了，他闭起了双眼，专心享受着人民公仆的服务，不过安迷修说的也是实话，他现在四肢发软，全靠最后一点儿力气撑住自己，才没有丢脸的软倒。随后他感到安迷修的手伸进了他的内裤，皮肤与皮肤的直接接触给他带来了无法言语的快感，于是他微微颤抖了起来，从喉中发出近乎甜腻的呻吟。

那声音飘入了安迷修耳中，让安迷修觉得自己又硬了几分，裤子绷的难受，更难受的是，他还有一个手没法动。

刚才由着雷狮胡闹真是个错误的决定。

安迷修泄愤般的加快手上的动作，不大一会儿，雷狮就发出一个单音，猛然一抖，射了出来。

一些液体飞溅到了安迷修的脸上，他却不甚在意，随便用手背蹭了蹭，说：“雷狮，满足了吧？“

“……你闭嘴。”雷狮声音干涩沙哑，精致的脸上已经有了一层潮红和薄汗，散乱的碎发贴在脸上，让人看了有一种很想欺负他的冲动。

他艰难的脱去内裤，拿起润滑剂，发现是管未拆封的，于是他也不着急，慢慢拆封，却接触到了安迷修奇怪的眼神，于是他挑了挑眉，哑着嗓子问：“怎么，这管过期了？”

“那倒不是，”安迷修慢慢的说着，有一下没一下的抚摸着雷狮的大腿，“你可能忘了，这管是凯莉送的，她说这是她店里最野的一款。”

雷狮动作停了下来，既然凯莉都说是最野的了，那估计是超出想象的野，不过，如果仅仅是因为这种理由就放弃——而且是在安迷修面前放弃——那他就不是雷狮了。于是他继续刚才的动作，将润滑剂挤了一些在手指上，涂抹均匀，于是一股说不清道不明的味道弥漫开，雷狮也不在意，将手绕到背后，在安迷修赤裸裸的目光下，一点点把食指的一个指节塞进了自己的身体里。

真可惜，不能录下来。

在看着雷狮自己做扩张的时候，安迷修脑海里首先闪过的就是这样一个念头，随后他就立马自我唾弃了无数次，但视线却一点儿都没有移开。其实从安迷修这个角度看不出什么，只能看见雷狮的手指一点点消失，和雷狮紧紧皱起的眉，可就算是这样，他还是觉得血脉膨胀。

“怎么样，是不是觉得自己又软又温暖啊？”安迷修相当有闲心的调笑了一句，结果当然是收获了雷狮的一枚眼刀，不过这眼刀威力却比平时弱了许多，反而让安迷修更想把他按在床上，好好做一场。

安迷修扭头看了看手腕上的手铐，其实他现在完全可以挣脱，但他不想，他要看看雷狮究竟能做到哪一步。

这么主动，也是难得呢。

比起安迷修还能悠闲的思考些有的没的，雷狮的处境可就要糟糕多了。他努力放松着身体，慢慢把自己的手指向里推进，自己的手指进入自己的身体给他带来了既羞耻又奇怪的感觉，因此他怎么也放松不下来，只能咬牙撑开挤在一起的肠壁，把手指塞进去。

幸好有润滑剂，进入的过程虽然难受，但还是顺利的进去了，稍微适应了一些之后，第二根手指再进入可就顺利多了。手指上的润滑剂全蹭到了层层叠叠的软肉上，有一些甚至因为肠壁的蠕动而进到了深处。雷狮浅浅的抽插着手指，模仿着以往安迷修给自己做扩张时的动作，可是同样的动作，安迷修做和他自己做所带来的快感完全不一样。他感到自己的手指在里面生疏的动着，指尖时不时戳到那软肉，于是快感如潮水般涌来，几乎将他淹没，他的双腿软的厉害，几乎下一秒就会软倒。

没过多久，穴肉就松散了下来，雷狮觉得两根手指似乎已经无法满足自己了，他渴望更大更粗的东西来填满自己。一股麻痒的感觉升起，润滑剂的催情效果似乎起了作用，雷狮发出一声难耐的呻吟，艰难的抽出自己的手指，一些透明的液体随之被带出，滴落。

安迷修见状，轻佻的吹了声口哨，轻声说：“雷狮，你出水了。”

“……说了多少次了，闭嘴。”

雷狮近乎恶狠狠的说了一句之后开始解安迷修的皮带，可四肢的无力感让他觉得有点儿艰难，幸好，虽然手没什么力气，但还是顺利解开了，之后的一切都顺理成章，当雷狮刚扒开安迷修的裤子之后，那个束缚了许久的大家伙便跳了出来。

雷狮却有些迟疑，可身体上的渴望让他犹豫不了多久，他深吸了一口气，对准安迷修的性器慢慢坐了下去，但事实证明，他还是太甜了。

他双手撑在安迷修的小腹上，才刚刚浅浅的吞进一个头就涨得难受，他咬着牙又吞进了一点儿，汗水滴落在了安迷修的胸膛上。

其实安迷修也很难受，卡在这么一个不上不下的位置，他很像直接向上顶把全部性器都塞进那个温暖的小穴里，但他的理智及时叫停，以免伤到了雷狮。

雷狮在缓了口气之后终于好受点儿了，他尽量放松着自己，继续刚才艰巨的工程，这次还算顺利，雷狮完全坐了下去，体位让安迷修进入到了一个不可思议的深度，雷狮甚至觉得自己一低头还能看见自己小腹上有凸起。

被填满的感觉让他产生了巨大的快感和满足感，于是他忍不住发出一些平时绝对不会发出的声音，身体上的愉悦感让他心情很好，于是他看着安迷修脸上的隐忍，略动了动腰，在安迷修赤裸裸的注视下，慢慢的抬高身体，再迅速坐下去。

快感犹如电击般从尾椎骨向上爬，一直传入大脑，他发出一声喘息，嘴中不停地叫着安迷修，那声音沙哑的不像话，往日的清冷消失的无影无踪，听在安迷修耳里，却像甜腻的呻吟，让他欲罢不能。于是那个一直被压制着的家伙伸出左手，抓住了雷狮的左手，十指相扣，紧接着，他向上顶了顶腰，在雷狮的惊叫中开始掌握主动权。

因为体位，所以安迷修的顶撞完全是没有任何章法的，全凭着本能，会撞在哪里他自己都不知道，更别说雷狮了，这对于两人来说都是挑战，雷狮几乎是咬着牙在承受着安迷修在他体内横冲直撞，但他可不是坐以待毙的主，虽然安迷修每次都能进到极深的地方，但他总觉得有哪里不够似的，于是他开始微妙的摆动腰部，甚至是主动配合安迷修的撞击。

“唔……啊啊！安迷修！别这么快……”雷狮弓起腰，嗓子哑的像是发不出声音一样，过多的快感让他大脑一片混沌，他能感受到安迷修的性器是怎么挤开那层层叠叠的软肉一直干到最深处的，他也能感到自己的后穴是怎么被完全撑开的，甚至连褶皱都被撑开，这些感觉实在是太刺激了，刺激到雷狮那双漂亮的眼睛都蒙上了一层水雾。

安迷修把雷狮的手拉到唇边吻了吻，动作缓和了下来，这个体位对他的体力和腰部力量也是个极大的考验，幸好他的体能过关。其实他大可以让雷狮掌握着主动权，自己享受就好了，但是那双湿漉漉的紫色眼睛对他的撩拨实在是太大了，让他几乎无法控制自己。

节奏慢下来之后雷狮终于有时间喘口气了，他甩了甩因汗水而粘在脸上的头发，像是吃饱喝足的猫一样舒适的眯起了双眼，慢慢动着腰，在不快不慢的顶撞下低声喘息着。

渐渐地，主动权又回到了雷狮手里，他上下摆动着腰部，尽量让安迷修每次都戳到那个最让他舒服的点上，而安迷修几乎都没怎么动了，只是躺在那里，享受着被那温暖的肠壁包裹所带来的快感。

雷狮仰着头，手慢慢撸动着前面再次挺立的性器，后穴和前方传来的快感让他觉得自己就像是漂浮在海面上一样，快感像浪潮一样向他拍来，他抓着安迷修的那只手忍不住用力，在安迷修的手背上留下几道抓痕。

快感越积越多，雷狮感到自己被抛在云海上，过多的快感让他下意识发出一些近乎呜咽的声音，除了不停地叫着安迷修的名字之外似乎没有什么能帮助他，那声音已带上了哭腔，是平时无法想象的事情。

在前后夹击下，雷狮达到了高潮，后穴一阵收缩，安迷修也射在了他体内，他低下了头，半闭着眼，浓浓的眼睫毛想脆弱的蝴蝶一样颤抖着，高潮过后的无力感让他连一根手指头都不想动。

也就是这时，安迷修拍了拍他的大腿，示意他起来，他慢吞吞的起身，一些白色液体顺着大腿根流了下来，看起来相当色情。

他刚准备倒在柔软的床上，突然被安迷修拉住了手腕，紧接着他看见安迷修翻身而起，动作非常迅速的把他两个手钳住，绕到背后，用手铐铐了起来。

雷狮顿时产生了不好的预感，低声道：“安迷修，快打开。”

安迷修笑了起来，手指从雷狮光滑的肩膀开始轻轻抚摸，就这样把雷狮推倒在床上，雷狮一点儿反抗之力都没有。

“雷狮，你不会以为就这样结束了吧？”

“安迷修！……别…..唔……”

END


End file.
